Tout recommencer
by LUNA974
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux individus Lucy Heartfilia Dragnir et Luxus Drayer qui vivent dans la grande ville de Kyoto. Lucy vit seule avec ses deux garçons depuis la disparition de son mari dans un crash aérien,il y a deux ans. Luxus est veuf avec quatre filles. Poussés par leurs amis respectifs,ces deux individus vont se remarier uniquement et seulement pour le bien de leurs enfants
1. Chapter 1

...

... de l'aimer et de le chérir pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

A l'attente de cette phrase,le visage de la future mariée se crispa de douleur. Comment cet homme aussi censé soit-il, pouvait il lui demander une telle chose. Était il aveugle à ce point au point de ne pas voir sa souffrance. Comment pourrait-elle aimer cet homme alors qu'un autre lui avait déjà ravi son cœur.

La jeune femme retira délicatement sa voile laissant apparaître ses yeux noisettes embuée de larmes et murmura un simple désolé à cet homme à côté de lui,lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait l'épouser et que par ailleurs son cœur était déjà pris.

Des murmures s'élevèrent au fond de la salle et avant qu'on ne puisse lui dire quoique soit la jeune femme quitta la pièce emmenant avec elle,deux garçons. Elle entendit ses amis crier après elle,sans pour autant ralentir la cadence. Faisant barrière de tout ce qu'il entourait,elle n'aperçut pas la personne qui avançait vers elle,et lui fonça droit droit dessus. Elle faillit tomber mais fut stoppée à temps par le mystérieux individu.

Veuillez-m'excusez.

Regardez plutôt où vous mettez les pieds la prochaine fois.

.

Mfff

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose mais le regard froid de son sauveur l'en dissuada. Sans lui porter la moindre attention,ce dernier partit.

Maman,est-ce que ça va, lui demandèrent les deux garçons.

Oui,mes chéris. Maman va très bien grâce au monsieur.

Qui c'était?,demanda l'aîné.

Je ne sais pas,répondit la mère.

En tout cas,il est top fort le monsieur,renchérit le cadet. Et t'as vu la cicatrice sur son !

Oui,je l'ai n'y a rien d'impressionnant,la dedans. Papa,lui il en avait une sur son plus,il est pas aussi fort que papa. Pas vrai,maman.

Oui. Allons-y maintenant. Le chauffeur nous attend.

Le sauveur en question,se dirigeait lui aussi vers la sortie. Il était apparemment de très mauvaise humeur. Les passants n'osaient le regarder en face,craignant de croiser son regard terrifiant. L'homme était poursuivi par une femme au cheveux blanches ainsi que par quatre petites filles.

Papa attend nous,s'il te plait,crièrent les fillettes.

En entendant la voix de ses enfants,le jeune homme s'arrêta. La plus jeune courut vers lui,suivit de près par ses aînées. Au contact des ses filles,son visage se radoucit. Sa dernière écarta ses bras lui faisant signe de la porter et ce dernier obtempéra. Il ne fit pas attention à la femme qui les accompagnait. Ne supportant pas le fait que le bonhomme l'ignore volontairement,la femme au cheveux blancs se plaça devant lui.

« Ôtes-toi de mon chemin,tu veux,dit le père d'un ton menaçant.

Non. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté Luxus,dit-elle sèchement ».

Luxus la toisa du regard,et l'écarta de son chemin,non sans violence et des filles avait soutenu la jeune femme afin qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber.

« Tante Mira,est-ce que ça va?

Oui,tout va bien. Ton père est tellement têtu des fois. Une occasion pareil ne se présentera pas une nouvelle fois. Ce doit être la dixième femme qu'il laisse en plan,le jour de son mariage.

Tu connais déjà son avis. Papa ne veut tout simplement pas se remarier. Mais aujourd'hui,il a eu raison. Cette femme n'en voulait qu'à son se fiche de nous,répondit la petite fille aux cheveux blanche.

Tu veux bien arrêter de te mêler de la vie de Papa,enchaina sa soeur.

Ce n'est pas pour votre père que je me fais du souci,mais pour vous mes ché avez besoin d'une nouvelle mère.

Merci de t'en soucier tante Mira mais Kaede et moi on s'occupe très bien de Léa et Aya. On a pas besoin d'une nouvelle mère. En plus,on est bien avec Papa. Et,toi tu es là,toi aussi

Oui,mais Mae,je ne serais pas toujours là.J'ai aussi une famille et je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous et de mes enfants en même temps. Ce qu'il vous faut c'est une maman,qui puisse prendre soin de vous tous les jours,pas occasionnellement comme je le fais. Tu le sais,ça.

Et moi,je te dis qu'on est très bien comme on est,lança sèchement Mae.

Et,toi qu'en penses tu veux-tu toi?

Ca ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir une nouvelle maman,si cela nous permet d'être heureux comme quand maman était avec nous.J'ai soif,dit-elle changeant de sujet,ayant aperçu le regard noir que lui lancer sa jumelle.

Alors,suivez-moi. J'ai aperçu une fontaine tout près.

Oui,mais Papa ne va pas être content,si on on tarde,dit Kaede.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton père ne dira rien. S'il crie,ce sera sur moi,mais pas sur vous. On y va maintenant. »

Quatre personnes courraient dans l'immense bâtisse,écartant toute personne se trouvant sur leur chemin.L'une d'entre elle arrivée,à bout de souffle s'arrêta leva ses yeux marron-vert vers ses compagnons et leur fit comprendre son état.

« Je suis trop fatiguée. Il faudrait ralentir la cadence.

Reposes-toi un peu. On reviendra te chercher dès qu'on les aura retrouvés,lui suggéra la femme rousse à ses côtés.

Tout va bien. J'arriverais à vous suivre.

Ne fais pas l'enfant n'est pas bien de courir dans ton état,cette fois-ci c'était une femme au cheveux bleu qui venait de prendre la parole.

Mais qui a eu l'idée de construire,un bâtiment pareil. Cela ressemble plus à un labyrinthe qu'à une hôtel de ville. Si je trouve ce type,je lui ferais comprendre ma façon de penser,fulmina l'unique homme de la bande.

Tu n'as pas fini de te plaindre. Ce n'est pas en te plaignant de la sorte qu'on va la ,Levy tu nous attend ici.D'accord.

Non. Attends Erza. Et si,on allait demander de l'aide à cette femme là-bas,pointant du doigt la blanche.

C'est une excellente idée. On aurait dû y penser avant. Allons-y. »

Sans plus attendre,l'unique mâle du groupe prit les devants et alla vers la vieille dame. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière,qui à ce brusque toucher sursauta. Lorsque celle-ci se tourna vers lui,il fut abasourdi. S'attendant plutôt à une vieille dame,le jeune homme avait devant elle,une femme agée de la fallait avouer que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait à faire à une femme de son âge ayant des cheveux blancs.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien,lui demanda la blanche.

Oui,oui,ça va,répondit-il. J'ai juste été surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir une ravissante créature,mais plutot une vieille harpie.

bien merci pour le je dois y aller.

Non. Attendez.

Je m'excuse,mais je suis pressé est attendu quelque part.

Ne partez pas si vite. J'aurais juste besoin d'un petit renseignement.

Si c'est son numéro de téléphone que vous voulez,sachez qu'elle est déjà mariée,intervint l'une des deux fillettes à côté de la blanche.

Grey qu'est-ce que t'es encore entrain de faire,lui cria une femme au cheveux bleus qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés accompagner de leurs amies.

Eh, bien figurez-vous que ce Grey était entrain de draguer ouvertement ma tante qui plus est une femme mariée,intervint à nouveaux la fillette.

Mais enfin Grey,qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une chose pareil,lui demanda la femme en bleue.

Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer les imbéciles,lui fit savoir Erza en lui assommant un coup sur le crâne.

Mais,c'était juste un malentendu. En fait,je voulais savoir si vous n'aviez pas aperçu une femme blonde en robe de mariée quittant cette bâtisse.

Pourquoi,elle t'a plaqué devant le étonnant vu ta sale tronche,lança de nouveau la fillette.

Mae,est-ce que c'est une façon de parler aux gens. Excuses-toi tout de suite.

Tu peux toujours attendre.

Mae,qu'est-ce que j'ai dit.

Je n'ai rien à faire des excuses d'une petite morveuse.

Excusez ma soeur,elle est un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui.

C'est pas grave.

Soyons sérieux. Auriez apperçut cette femme oui,ou non,questionna Erza.

J'ai vu plein de femme blonde en robe de mariée aujourd'hui,répondit ne pouvez pas être plus précis.

Elle était accompagnée de deux petits garçons. L'un deux a les cheveux roses. Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas l'avoir remarquer.

Désolé.Mais je n'ai vu personne correspondant à cette description.

Moi,si,répondit Kaede,en pointant du doigt les trois sont là-bas prêt de la fontaine.

Merci,gamine.

De nous trois,c'est toi le plus gamin,dit Mae.

Répète un peu ce que tu viens dire,lança Grey.

En plus de ça,t'es sourd.

Oy,tu vas arrêter Grey. Tu n'as pas honte de te disputer avec ce petit ange,renchérit Levy.

Elle n'a rien d'un petit ange.

Veuillez excuser mon mari et content de vous avoir nous avez été d'une grande aide,dit Juvia à l'encontre de Mira.

Oh,non. Il n'y a pas de quoi.C'est tout à fait normal.

Bon ben. Au revoir."

Près de la fontaine,assise sur un banc,la jeune femme regardait jouer ses fils aux billes,attendant qu'un taxi se pointe. Son chauffeur venait de l'appeler pour la prévenir qu'il avait une urgence et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir les récupérer s'excusant au passage.

Elle aperçut enfin un taxi arriver,mais le temps qu'elle se relève,elle fut devancée par deux lutteurs de se rasseya et porta son attention sur ses enfants. Le petit dernier avait des cheveux roses et des yeux verts foncés ainsi que la peau était le portrait craché de craché de son père. Quant à l'ainé,il était le mélange de ses deux possédait les cheveux couleurs de miels de sa mère ainsi que les yeux emeraudes de son père. Ces enfants étaient tous pour elle. Ils étaient sa raison de voir s'amuser ainsi,lui faisait oubliée sa tristesse.

La jeune femme fut sortie de sa contemplation losqu'elle vit arriver ses quatres regard s'assombrit dirrectement,non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir,mais elle savait déjà à quoi s'attendre avec eux.

Les quatre compagnons prirent leur amis à part.

" Mais enfin Lucy,qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de faire ça,demanda Erza.

Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareil. C'est au-dessus de mes moyens. Je ne peux pas.

Je comprends ce que tu as-tu pensé à tes enfants. Tes enfants ont besoin d'être encadré par deux parents. Ils ont besoin d'un père.

Ils en ont déja un,retorqua Lucy.

Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans le passé. Il ne reviendra jamais Lucy,tu le sais ça."

A un mètre d'eux, Mira n'avait loupé aucun mot de cet échange. Elle demanda à Mae d'aller chercher son père. Cette dernière ne se doutant de rien obé femme demanda ensuite à la jumelle de cette dernière de l'attendre patiemment,qu'elle avait une chose urgente à faire et si elle le voulait bien Kaede pourrait aller jouer avec les deux garçons de la blonde en attendant. Celle-ci aquiesca et partit à l'encontre de ces deux derniers.

" Salut. Est-ce que je peux jouer avec vous,demanda Kaede.

C'est pas un jeu pour les filles,rétorqua l'aîné.

Laisse-la jouer,tu veux bien. Tu verras on va bien s'amuser,supllia son petit frère.

Bon d'accord. Et,puis d'abord,t'es qui toi?

Moi,c'est Kaede.

Moi,je m'appelle Kaoru. Et lui là c'est mon grand frère. Il s'appelle Setsu. Tu sais jouer aux billes,lui donnant une bille.

Non.

Tu vois,je t'avais dit. C'est pas faire pour les nunuches.

Ne l'écoutes Kaede. Tu vas voir c'est très facile.

Bon,on joue maintenant.

Oui,répondirent en même temps Kaede et Kaoru"

Quelques minutes plus tard les nombres de joueurs s'agrandirent. Les deux sœurs de Kaede s'étaient joints à eux. La petite dernière Léa s'amusait sur les genoux de leur père. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés,vu que leur tante n'étaient pas encore revenue de son excursion,Kaede avait proposé à Setsu de bien vouloir les inté dernier avait refusé mais comme elle s'y attendait son petit frère avait eu raison de lui. Les trois fillettes s'amusaient à présent avec leurs nouveaux amis et ne virent pas arriver leur tante.

Le sourrire de Mira s'élargit lorqu'elle vit ses nièces entrain de jouer avec les fils de Lucy. Cela la rassurait un devrait à tout pris mettre son plan en exécution avant que la jeune femme ne quitte les lieux. Elle rejoignit le groupe d'amis et pretexta une excuse pour prendre Erza à part.

" C'est quoi l'urgence,demanda la rousse.

Il n'y en a pas en fait.

Que veux-tu alors?

La même chose que vous. Désolé,mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation. Vous,voyez l'homme assis sur banc avec la petite fille sur ses genoux. C'est mon ex beau-frère. Ma soeur nous a quitté,il y a trois ans. Et si j'ai bien compris votre amie Lucy,a elle aussi perdu son mari.

Venez en au fait.

J'essaye de marier Luxus,c'est mon ex beau-frère. Mais à chaque fois c'est la même moment de prononcer les voeux,il quitte la salle. Aujourd'hui,c'est le dixième mariage qu'il suis très inquiète. Voyez-vous ses filles ont grandit sans vraiment connaître l'amour deux aînées se souviennent de leur mère car elles avaient six ans à l'époque mais ce n'est pas le cas de leurs cadettes.

Que voulez-vous?

Qu'on les marie?

Quoi? C'est peine perdu. Lucy a déjà refusé plus dizaine d'offre de demande en mariage. On a eu du mal à la convaincre de se marier. Aujourd'hui,elle était sencé se marier mais tout comme votre beau frère,elle a fuit.

J'ai besoin de votre aide Erza-san. Regardez les enfants,ils s'amusent très bien leur parent sera la meilleur chose que l'on puisse nièces ont besoin d'une mère et vos filleuils ont besoin d'un père. Pourquoi ne pas unir nos forces pour les réunir?

Comment? Lucy repousse tous les hommes qui s'approchent d' ne veut pas d'une autre relation.

Qui te parle d'une relation parle juste de les marier pour le bien de leurs enfants.

Et comment,comptes-tu t'y prendre?

Fais moi juste confiance,et fait signer ce papier à ton amie.

Qu'est-ce que c'est?

C'est une attestation de mariage comme tu peux le constater.

Oui,je vois même si,on réussit à leur fait signer il ne sera pas faudrait au moins la présence du maire ou d'un juge,pour que le document soit légale.

Je t'ai dit de me faire confiance."

Sans plus attendre,Erza sortit un document de son sac,puis prit l'attestation que lui tendait Mira et partit voir Lucy. Elle tendit le document dans lequelle,elle avait glissé ladit papier,ainsi qu'un stylo et les fit signer par son amie. Comme,elle l'espèrait Lucy n'avait pas du tout fait attention et avait signé l'attestion de mariage.

Elle reprit la feuille,et l'apporta triomphalement à Mira. C'était à cette dernière de jouer. Connaissant,Luxus ça n'allait pas être une mince aujourd'hui,le destin était avec elle(l'auteur aussi).En effet,Luxus était trop absorbé par sa petite Léa,qu'il ne fit pas attention à la feuille que lui faisait signer sa belle-soeur. D'ailleur,il s'était empressé de la signer pour pouvoir se débarasser d'elle.

Après avoir accompli,sa tache avec succès,Mira fit signe à sa complice de les rejoindre avec Lucy. Cette dernière comprit que Mira,avait réussi son boulot et s'empressa d'emmener Lucy et ses compagnons avec elle.

Lucy reconnut l'homme qu'elle avait heurté tout à leur et la salua, s'assi à côté de lui,immité par ses amis.

" Alors,Erza. Qu'y a-il? Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici,demenda Lucy.

-Par les pouvoirs,qui me sont conférés je vous déclare Lucy Heartfilia Dragnir et Luxus Drayer mari et femme,lança un homme un homme grand,mince et a des cheveux et des yeux noirs courts, portant une veste blanche et bleu avec un T-shirt noir,en face d'eux.

Quoi,venaient de crier à l'unisson les deux mariés."

Ils venaient de reconnaître le maire de la ville,qui avait faillit les marier aujourd'hui.C'était un cauchemard. Ils allaient se réveiller.

Ils demandèrent des guise de réponse,Mira leur montra l'attestation de mariage qu'ils avaient signés.

Luxus empoigna sa belle sœur et faillit l'étrangler,mais fut arrêté à temps par Grey.

" Explique-toi,lui demanda Luxus.

Tu as très bien compris. Toi et Lucy vous êtes mariés.

Cela n'a rien de légale.

Figurez vous que si Madame moi de vous appelez ainsi. Vous avez signé ses papiers en ma pré ce mariage est tout à fait légale.

C'est un cauchemar dites-moi que je me réveiller. Erza comment as-tu pu me faire une chose croyais qu'on était amies.

On est amie.

Vous pensez que je vais accepter une chose pareil,tonna Luxus. Je demande le divorce.

Vous ne pouvez demander le divorce que dans six mois,dit le maire

Quoi qu'il en soit je refuse de vivre avec cette femme.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Lucy écoute moi

Non,je ne veux plus t'écouter Erza. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me toi tu n'en a fait qu'a ta tête.

Laisse moi au moins en placer à tes enfants,ils ont besoin d'un père et vous Luxus-san vos enfant ont besoin d'une mère. On ne vous demande pas de vous aimez,mais juste de penser à vos pouvez faire au moins un effort juste pour six voir ce que cela 'en pensez-vous ?

Je n'ai rien contre,mais je le fais uniquement pour mes fils et vous voulez vous être le père de mes fils,je serais la mère de vos filles.

Dis oui,papa; Je veux une maman comme mes amis.

D'accord,mais c'est uniquement pour mes filles. Mais si,dans six mois mes enfants ne t'acceptent,je demanderais le divorce.

Oui.

Encore une fois,ce mariage c'est uniquement pour le bien des enfants. Je n'accepterais aucune relation entre nous deux. Je n'ai rien à faire de ce mariage.

Cela me convient parfaitement.

Est-ce que je peux t'appeler maman,demanda Léa

Oui,si ton père n'envoie pas d'inconvénient.

Mff

Je vois que c'est un oui .Maintenant reste à l'annnoncer aux enfants."

Léa avait déja pris les devant et était aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses frères et nouvelle qui ne fut pas pris de bon coeur par tout le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira prit à part Lucy.

« Je sais que vous m'en vouliez,pour ce que j'ai fait mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

-Comment cela,vous n'aviez pas le choix? Avec toutes les femmes qu'il y a dans cette ville, et Dieu sait qu'il y en a plein. Aviez-vous pensez à ce que nous allions ressentir,à ce que moi j'allais ressentir? Vous trouvez juste de m'imposer un mari comme ça,alors qu'on ne se connait même pas.

-Eh bien,il fallait le dire. Je m'appelle Mirajane Strauss Justine. Je suis la tante de Léa et de ses sœ vis dans la ville de Crocus avec mon mari et mes trois enfants: Dan,..

-Je ne vous parle pas de ça. Votre beau-frère,comment appelle-t'il déjà Laxis,c'est ça?

-Non,c'est Luxus. Je pense que la première chose à faire ,c'est que vous reteniez le nom de votre mari,vous ne pensez pas?

-Arrêtez avec ça. Cela ne m'amuse pas du tout. Votre beau frère semble à premier vue une personne je ne me vois pas vivre,moi et mes fils avec ce genre de personne.

-Luxus n'est pas aussi associale que vous le approprieriez à le connaître au fur et à mesure. Il apportera beaucoup à vos fils,vous verrez.

-Écoutez. Je vais être franche avec vous.J'ai seulement dit oui,parce que le maire était là. Je ne veux pas avoir de problème. Alors,je vais prendre mes fils et on va tout simplement oublier tout ce qui vient de se passer. Est-ce que c'est clair?

-Comment pouvez être aussi égoïste?

-C'est moi que vous traitiez d'égoïste?

-Oui,c'est vous. Arrêtez de ne penser qu'à vous et à votre petite personne, et songer plutôt à vos enfants et à ce que Luxus pourrait leur apporter.

-Merci,de vous soucier de nous,mais mes enfants n'ont pas besoin de cet étranger.

-Mes parents ont pérri dans un accident de voiture,alors qu'ils rentraient de travail. Je n'avais que douze ans à l'é ,la mère de Léa avait dix ans et Elfman onze ans. Mes parents n'étaient pas des gens aussi fortunnés comme tu semble l'être,mais ils nous avaient legués une petite somme d'argent.J'ai du grandir très vite pour pouvoir m'occuper de mes frère et soeur. Je faisais des travaux ménagers dans différentes maisons allant même jusqu'à nettoyer des porcheries. Malgrè,le fait que nous mangions à notre faim,nos parents nous manqués. Mes nièces ont perdu leur mère très jeune. Les aînées se sont occupées de leur cadettes pour palier l'absence de leur mè ne l'avouera peut être jamais,mais elle a aussi besoin d'une mère.

-Pourquoi me dîtes-vous tout cela?

-Pour la simple raison,que je ne veux pas que mes nièces et vos fils vivent la même chose que moi.

-J'ai moi aussi, perdu ma mère à l'âge de sept ans et mon père ne s'est jamais remarié. A la mort de ma mère,je me suis sentie abandonnée tout d'un coup.

-Alors pourquoi n'essayez vous pas au moins une fois.

-Même si je le fais. Je ne pense pas pouvoir remplacer leur mère.

-Aimez-les au moins,comme vous aimez vos fils.

-Je ferais de mon mieux,mais qui dit que mes fils apprécieront Luxus.

tant que vous n'aurez pas essayé,vous ne le saurez vous passe mon numéro au cas où vous auriez besoin de conseil pour les filles.

-Oui,c'est d'une très bonne idée.

-Merci.»

Lucy et Mirajane rejoignirent leurs amis.

Levy était curieuse de savoir de quelle façon Mirajane s'était prise pour convaincre le maire de marier leurs amis à leur insu et Mme Justine s'était fait un plaisir de leur expliqué que le maire et elle était des vieux amis donc le convaincre ne lui avait pas été difficile.

Luxus observait depuis un bon moment ses filles et ses nouveaux beau-fils. La situation semblait tendu entre les enfants. Ils avaient cessé de aînés Drayer et Dragnir tenaient fermement leurs petits frère et soeurs et se dévisageaient du le silence régnait en maître dans leur terrain de jeux.

Lucy avança vers son mari et osa poser sa main sur son épaule. Ce dernier lui jetta son regard froid habituel qui lui fit frissonner,la faisant ainsi lâcher son épaule.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller leur parler. Ils ont eu assez de temps pour digérer la nouvelle,lui dit Lucy.

-Attendons encore quelques minutes,répondit son mari sans pour autant la regarder.

-Oui,fit-elle, étonnée que Luxus se donne de la peine de lui répondre.

-Désolé de vous interrompre les tourteraux... »

La pauvre Mira ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit une aura noir la mariés toisèrent Mirajane qui esquissa un sourire nerveux.

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire,tonna Luxus tout en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers son ex belle-soeur.

-Pardon,pardon. Je disais cela juste pour plaisanter,se défendit Mira. Je ne pensais pas que vous le prendriez aussi mal.

-Ah! Et tu pensais qu'on allait le prendre comment,lâcha sèchement Luxus.

-C'est bon. Calmez vous Luxus. Elle s'est excusée,dit Lucy,tentant de calmer son soi-disant mari.

-Merci Lucy,mais ne t'inquiête pas pour moi:je connais Luxus depuis des années et je me suis habituée à son caractère.

-Tu n'es pas venue juste pour nous dire cela. Que veux-tu,le coupa ce dernier.

-Je voulais savoir où est-ce que vous comptiez emmé vous signale que vous allez devoir cohabiter tous ensemble avec les enfants pendant les six mois à venir,voir même un peu plus finit-elle tout bas.

-Chez moi,bien sûr,répondit Lucy

-Il en ait hors de question,intervint Luxus. Je préférerais croupir dans un taudis plutôt que d'emménager chez toi.

-Personne ne vous en empêche,allez-y,murmura Lucy.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit,questionna Luxus

-J'ai juste dit que ma maison était assez grande pour tous vous accueillir,mentit sa femme.

-Vous êtes sourde ou quoi? J'ai dit non.

-Euh,excusez-moi,intervint Jubia. Jubia travaille dans un agence immobilier et possède exactement deux maisons qui pourront vous intéresser. L'une d'elle se situe au bord de la mer...

-On la prend,la coupa Lucy. Cela vous convient.

-Si vous voulez. Comment pourrions nous joindre cette Jubia,demanda Luxus.

-Euh. Jubia c'est moi,répondit la concernée.

-Vous parlez de vous troisième,c'est ettonant,dit Mira. Pourtant tout à l'heure vous avez bien utilisez la première personne.

-Comme dit le proverbe,'Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop',dit Levy.

-Passe nous l'adresse,on viendra visitez la maison tout à l'heure. Seize heures,vous convient-il,dit Luxus à l'attention de Lucy et Juvia.

-Oui,aucun problème,répondirent les deux femmes.

-Et au fait,pouvez-vous s'il vous-plait cessez de vous vouvoyer,intervint Levy à l'attention des époux Drayer. C'est un peu bizarre d'entendre deux époux se vouvoyer. On dirait que vous vous êtes étrangers.

-Et c'est le cas,Levy,dit Lucy.

-Oui,je sais. Mais faîtes quand même des efforts pour vos enfants.

On essayera. Bon à la prochaine les amis.

-Prend bien soin de toi,ma ché tu m'appelles d'acord,dit Levy avant de rejoindre Erza et les époux Fullbuster qui partaient.»

Mira,Lucy et Luxus étaient les trois seuls adultes qui restaient.

Ayant jugé que leur progénitures avaient eu assez de temps pour digérer la nouvelle de leur mariage,les époux Drayers les rejoignirent d'un commun accord. Quant à Mira,elle partit les attendre dans la voiture de son ex beau-frère.

Les enfants tournaient le dos à leur parent leur faisant sentir leur mécontentement.

Luxus,qui contrairement à sa femme était familier à ce genre de situation,ne se démoralisa. Il empoigna ses beau-fils et se mirent à l'écart laissant seule Lucy et ses filles afin qu'elles puissent faire plus ample connaissance.

Luxus avait emmené presque de force Sétsu et Kaoru avec lui. Ils les fit assoir sur un banc et leur fit comprendre qu'aucun d'eux ne partira tant qu'ils n'auraient pas discuter.

Les deux garçons ainsi que l'homme se fixaient mutuellement. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir commencer la conversation. Ce fut au bout de trois minutes,que le plus jeune d'entre eux décida de rompre ce silence qui commençait à peser.

« Moi c'est Kaoru,se présenta ce dernier. Et lui,là c'est Setsu. Vous vous appelez comment?

- Luxus.

- C'est vrai ce que Léa a dit: que vous êtes notre Papa,demanda Kaoru.

-Il n'est pas notre père,intervint séchement Setsu.

-Pourtant,maman et lui sont mariés.

-Et alors? Cela ne fait pas de lui notre père. Je te rappelle qu'on a déjà un père t'a oublié.

-Mais,moi je me rappelle pas de lui,dit son petit frère en sanglotant. Tout le monde dans ma classe a un papa et une maman. Nous on a que maman. Dimitri,son papa lui a apprit a faire du vélo et moi je ne sais pas en faire.

-Je pourrais t'apprendre à faire du vélo,si tu veux petit frère.

veux pas. Je veux que ce soit mon papa à moi qui m'apprenne à en faire,pas toi.»

Jusqu'à présent Luxus n'était pas intervenu dans la discussion,laissant les deux frères discutaillaient entre eux. Le jeune père ressentait bien le regard plein de ressenti de Setsu à son égard mais,il n'y pouvait rien.

Il savait ce que le jeune garçon éprouvait. Après tout,ce n'était pas très commun que l'on vous impose un inconnu comme père du jour au lendemain.

Luxus gardait en espoir que Setsu l'accepterait un jour. Il savait que cela ne serait pas aussi facile qu'avec son petit frère mais que petit à petit l'aîné viendrait à lui. ne pouvait se l'expliquer,mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait protéger ces enfants et de les aimer comme s'ils étaient les siens,pas seulement parce qu'ils était à présent ses beau-fils mais c'était autre chose comme s'il en avait fait la promesse ou bien quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Kaoru se rapprocha de son père,le saisissant le bras,ce qui fit sortir Luxus de ses pensées. Il ébouriffa les cheveux rosés de son fils qui à ce contact,se mit à rire à gorge déployé son petit frère heureux, Setsu se laissa aller et afficha son plus beau sourire.

Luxus eut comme une impression de déjà avait déjà entendu ce rire cristallin,plus mature certes,et avait déjà vu ce sourire,ces yeux couleurs émeraudes ainsi que ces cheveux rose quelque part .Mais où? Quand? Comment? Tout cela,il l'ignorait.

« Salamander,laissa échapper Luxus d'une voix faible»

Luxus avait beau se retournait ces questions dans sa tête,mais il ne trouva aucune réponse. Ce nom 'Salamander' aussi, l'intriguait. Pourquoi ce nom avait-il jaillit soudainement de sa bouche. Toutes ses questions étaient sans ré jeune homme se dit qu'il devait surement délirer après la journée qu'il venait de vivre,et que toute ses questions étaient absurdes. Il reporta son attention sur ses garçon et remarqua que le sourire de Setsu s'était effacé. Ce dernier le dévisageait.

« D'où connais-tu Salamander,demanda Setsu.

- Qui?

Salamander. Je t'ai entendu prononcer son prénom.Où as-tu entendu ce nom?

Je n'en ai aucune idée,répondit-il. Je ne sais pas.»

Setsu vit à son regard que son beau père était sincère.

« C'est qui ce Salamander,demanda Luxus

-C'était le surnom de mon père,répondit Setsu entre deux sanglot. Pouvez-vous me promettre de ne jamais prononcer ce nom devant ma mè ne veux pas qu'elle soit à nouveau triste.

-Oui,je te le promet »

Luxus avait déjà une des réponses à ses questions.

Il voulut étreindre son fils pour le consoler,mais celui-ci le repoussa. Kaoru voyant la mine triste de son grand-frère s'était approché de lui et le réconforta du mieux qu'il pouvait.

De son côté,Lucy n'avait toujours pas échangé le moindre mot avec ses belle-filles.

La cadette Drayer s'était approchée de sa mère. Lucy s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras.

« Alors ma chérie,tu me présente à tes sœurs.

-Oui,maman,dit joyeusement Léa »

Mae fut consternée par cette appellation,elle voulut répliquer mais Kaede l'en empêcha. Ce geste n'avait pas échapper à Lucy. Elle sut que les jumelles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour ce deux aînées Drayer avaient toute deux les cheveux blancs ainsi que des yeux bleutés.

Au lieu de laisser Léa lui présenter ses sœurs aînées comme elle lui avait demandé, Lucy préféra se présenter et les laisser se présenter à tour de rôle.

« Bonjour, Je m'appelle Lucy. Je suis la maman de Setsu et Kaoru. Je suis votre nouvelle maman.

On ne t'a rien demandé, répliqua sèchement l'aînée des Drayer.

Je sais,dit simplement Lucy. Tu t'appelle comment?

Elle,c'est Mae,dit Léa voyant que sa soeur ne voulait pas répondre.

Et toi,tu t'appelle comment?

Kaede

Quel âge as-tu?

Neuf ans,répondit Kaede.

Tu es un plus grande que Setsu. Lui,il a huit ans.

Que veux-tu que cela nous fasse,répliqua sèchement Mae.»

Lucy fut complétement déstabilisée par cette question et ne sut quoi répondre. Elle préféra donc simplement ignorer cette question.

Les jumelles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau certes,mais elles étaient aussi différentes que leur jour et la nuit. D'un côté on avait Kaede qui semblait être plus gentille et plus réceptive et de l'autre Mae qui était ... Lucy ne termina pas sa pensée ne voulant portée aucun préjugée sur sa fille.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la troisième fille de son mari.

« Et toi,ma chérie? Comment tu t'appelle,demanda Lucy.

-Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'elle te réponde,lança Mae.

-Quoi? Elle est muette,demanda bêtement Lucy

-Mais,non. Aya n'aime pas parler aux étranger, la rassura a six ans.

-Ah! Je suis soulagée,dit Lucy.

-Ce que tu peux être bête,dit Mae

-Mae,ce n'est pas une façon,de parler. Veuillez l'excuser,dit Kaede

-Non,ce n'est rien. Il est tant d'y aller. Il se fait tard. Tu veux bien aller appeler ton père

-Oui,j'y vais répondit Kaede »

Mae arracha sa soeur au bras de Lucy et rejoignit sa tante. La petite Aya qui n'avait échangé aucun mot dans toute leur conversation,était restée au côté de Lucy. Cette dernière en fut soulagée,se disant que la petite ne la detestait surement pas. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule,et tout comme son père l'avait fait avant elle,Aya se dégagea et lui lança un regard froid.

Lucy avait en face d'elle une mini Luxus aux yeux bleus.

« Est-ce que tu aime mon papa et ne me mens pas,demanda soudainement Aya.

- Non

-Tant mieux,car lui,il ne t'aimeras jamais. Ne te fais surtout pas d'idée.

-Euh,merci pour le conseil. »

Après ce bref échange,Aya partit rejoindre ses soeurs et sa tante.

Lucy vit ses fils arriver aux côtés de Luxus et Kaede. Lucy fut attendrie quand elle remarqua son fils au bras de son mari. Kaoru voyant sa mère,lâcha le bras de son père et courut vers cette dernière. Kaede s'était empressée de rejoindre ses soeurs.

Setsu et Luxus étaient les seuls derrières.

« Si jamais,tu fais le moindre mal à mon frère ou à ma mère,tu auras à faire à moi,dit Setsu d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant avant de rejoindre sa mère »

Luxus regarda son fils rejoindre sa mère. Ces prochaines semaines n'allaient pas être de tout repos pour femme pensait la même chose de son côté.Cela n'allait pas être facile pour eux de gagner le coeur de Setsu et Mae.

Les filles Drayer ainsi que Mirajane s'étaient installée dans la voiture. Luxus prit ses clés et s'installa devant le volant. Lorqu'il mit le contact,il fut interpellé par Lucy.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais nous déposer chez moi,dit Lucy voyant qu'il restait de la place dans le van de son mari.

-T'as pas de voiture ou quoi,demanda Luxus.

-Non,elle est au garage,répondit Lucy et mon chauffeur a eut une urgence de dernière minute

-Tant pis,pour toi. Tu n'a qu'à prendre un taxi

-Cela fait une heure qu'aucun taxi n'est pas passé.

-Tu n'as qu'à rentrer à pied,dit Luxus sarcastiquement. Ca te fera faire du sport.

-Ne l'écoute pas Lucy. Montez,on vous dépose,lui dit Mira.

-Merci»

Mira fit place à Lucy au devant de la voiture et ses fils allèrent s'asseoir derrière. Le trajet jusqu'à chez Lucy,se fit en silence. Après avoir déposé Lucy devant sa maison,Luxus lui rappela qu'ils avaient rendez-vous à seize heures et qu'il ne tolérerai aucun retard puis repartit.

Lucy et ses enfants rentrèrent chez eux. La jeune femme monta dans sa chambre et se dépêcha d'enlever cette robe blanche qui l'encombrait. Elle sortit une de ses vieille chemise ainsi qu'un pantacourt de son armoir. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la cuisine et prit son tablier au passage.

La jeune femme s'affairait dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle vit son mari s'approcher tout doucement vers elle. Ce dernier l'entrelaça et lui déposa délicatemment un baiser sur sa joue. Lucy se tourna vers son amant. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Aucun d'eux,ne cilla. Lucy était comme toujours subjuguée par les yeux émeraudes de son sa main droite,elle caressa ses cheveux roses,puis déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siens. Le jeune homme voulut prolonger leur baiser mais à son grand désarroi,sa femme lui répondit qu'elle devait préparer le déjeuner. Il fit la moue mais sa femme ne ceda pas.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu prépare,lui demanda son mari.

-Des sushis,répondit Lucy. Laisse moi tranquille maintenant.

-J'aime pas

-Hein? Mais d'habitude t'aimes bien les sushis.

-Eh bien,pas aujourd'hui.

-Et pourquoi donc,lui demanda sa femme

-Maman,tu parle avec qui,demanda Kaoru en pénétrant dans la cuisine

-Avec ton ...»

Lucy laissa sa phrase en suspens et laissa échapper un sanglot lorsqu'elle découvrit que Natsu s'était volatilisé.

« Maman,est-ce que ça va?

-Oui,mon chéri. Va rejoindre ton frère. Le déjeuner sera prêt dans une demi-heure »

Ce fut dans le silence le plus total,que les Drayer pénétraient dans leur maison. Luxus déposa Léa dans son lit,qui s'était endormie durant le trajet.

Mae et Aya montèrent dans leur chambre sans accorder une seule parole à leur pè était restait au près du père de famille et tenta de le rassurer au mieux.

Luxus lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui demanda de rejoindre ses soeurs. De toutes ses filles , Kaede était celle qui ressemblait le plus à sa mère,tant au niveau caractériel qu'au niveau physique.

Il n'avait pas le même tact que sa femme ni même sa fille pour parler à leurs femme lui manquait. Si elle était là, elle aurait su trouver les mots juste pour apaiser la colère de leurs filles mais surtout celle de Mae.

Luxus se rendit à la cuisine et vit que son ex belle-soeur entrain de préparer le déjeuner. Il commença à sortir de la pièce,puis s'arrêta soudainement.

« Connais-tu un certain Salamander,demanda Luxus»

A l'entente de cette question,Mirajane tressaillit,puis lui répondit par la négative.

Déçu par la réponse de Mira,Luxus quitta la pièce.

Madame Strauss Justine continua de faire la cuisine. Ses mains tremblaient se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre Luxus poserait des questions sur Salamander,mais pourquoi maintenant. La jeune femme se sentit coupable de lui avoir mentit mais elle se disait que son beau-frère devrait retrouver ses réponses par lui-même.


End file.
